Mine: Eternally Bound
by Norykoi
Summary: vampire Battousai aka Kenshin seeks out Kaoru,a foster child who he always loved in her past lifes he will do any thing to have her for his mate, but there's a catch. In orderto make kaoru his mate she must be willing only problem she hates him.
1. Chapter 1

Noriykoi: This story is on the extremely dark side and is a vamp/reincarnation Kenshin is Battousai and a vampire. Kaoru is Kenshin soulmate but in every life time she dies. Kenshin knows she will be reincarnated and waits for her but when he find her he finds one who is totally different from his memories.

Foxfire: That should cover it.

Noriykoi: who wants to take over the Kenshin/Inuyasha crossover. I'm dreadfully afraid that I will not be able to complete it do to extreme writers block on it, and I mean extreme. I can't think of a single thing to type on it, further more it has no storyline this current story does however at least until you get towards the middle. I will be doing polls on out-fits so feel free to suggest.

Disclaimer: if me owned kenshin would be lock with Kaoru in a bedroom and getting jiggy with it.

**Mine: Eternally Bound**

Chapter One

Lost Past, Unknown Future

_Smoke permeated the air in the surrounding area. Blood was splatted in all directions, and mutilated bodies layed against the cold frozen ground._

_A young girl, around fifteen maybe sixteen, walked into the carnage that was once her village. She gasped at the sight, and felt bile rise in the back of her throat . She forced down the urge to spill the contents of her stomach on to the frozen ground. She looked around to see a red headed man covered in the blood of her village kin._

_He opened amber eyes to look at her with an insane grin. " I knew you would come to me," he said. "You always come back to me."_

_"Stay away from me you basterd, Why must you always ruin my life?" The young girl screamed with tears running down her face._

_"Because you belong to me. You have since the day you were born." He said appearing in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders to hold her steady and to keep her from running away as he brought his blood covered lips to her clean ones in a chaste kiss. She struggled violently against him, he only depended the kiss._

_"Now, what's your choice?" He whispered against her lips. "Will you stay with me or will you run again, and allow what happened to this village happen to the next one." He depended the kiss even farther, as the girls struggles begin anew._

_The girl felt the bile rise again at the metallic taste of blood. She came to a quick decision. "Neither." She whispered panting from his vile kiss. Quickly she grabbed his sword from his waist and trust it into her abdomen before he could stop her._

_The girl smiled as she died. In death she had her freedom if only until she was reincarnated. The girl knew she could never have true freedom, but it never hurt to dream._

_The amber eyed man smirked. He knew what she was thinking. "Even in death you will not escape me, for your soul is bound to mine, and you will always find you way back to me." As he said this tears rolled down his face. _

_"I really do love you."_

Kaoru jolted from her bed and ran to the bathroom to hurl her stomach into the toilet. She washed her face with hot water. Very hot water. Kaoru felt sick, maybe it was something she ate. She looked a mess, dark sleep rings surrounded her eyes. Her skin was so pale it looked paper white.

Kaoru stepped into the scalding hot water of the shower. She felt the urge to empty her stomach again as she reflect back on her dream. It seemed so real, she could actually fell the pain as she jabbed the sword into her abdomen. It was almost like a memoire.

Kaoru, sixteen, and in her seventh foster home in the last two year. Shortly after her fourteenth birthday she arrived home from school to find her mother brutally murdered. She would not speak for six months afterward.

Kaoru turned off the water, and stepped out into the cool air condition room. She dried her mid-back midnight black hair before pulling it up in to a high ponytail on top of her head.

She looked at the clock before making her way to her walk-in closet. She pulled out a black tee-shirt that said 'I like you so when I take over the world your death will be quick and painless'. Kaoru dressed quickly than she climbed down the greenery that grew up the side of the two story building.

Once her feet hit the ground she took off into the direction of down town. Kaoru took a short cut through a dark street alley. She didn't care that it was dangerous, she was to caught up in self misery to care about her own welfare.

Kaoru should have paid more attention to where she was going instead of dwattling in her thoughts. If she had she wouldn't of run face frist into this humungo guy. And I mean he was huge. He towered over her by two feet, had a pudgy nose and look totally repulsive. In short he was a brute.

Kaoru cursed a few words that she bet would make even a sailor blush. The brute had her back into a wall. Man, she really hated walls at this moment. The brute grabbed Kaoru by her upper arm and tried to drag her off. He had a first encounter with her infamous sunshine 'Treatment' Ouch!

The brute made a slight grimace before backhanding Kaoru into the nearest wall. Kaoru slid down the wall. She knew she was going to have a bruise in the morning, it didn't matter to her. She could care less.

She was dazed. Her body wouldn't move at all. The brute dragged Kaoru by the arm, as he spoke. "To bad the boss won't let us kill any women until he seen them. Oh well, his punishment is way worse than mine."

Kaoru had slowly gotten the felling back in her body, and could move by the time he finished up his tirade. Kaoru knew she was taken a big chance, not like she cared, and punched the guy with all she had. She took great pleasure in hearing a his jaw bone crack.

Kaoru could tell that man wanted nothing more than to kill her at that moment. Lucky for her he couldn't without getting in trouble. So he did the next best thing he slapped her hard across the face.

Kaoru felt the blood trickle down the side of her mouth were the man had slapped her. She laughed a sadistic laugh. The man finally stopped dragging her, and stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and pushed her in making sure she landed on her face.

"The boss will see you now." He did a mock bow before he slammed the door shut.

Kaoru looked around the dark gloomy room, and what do you know, she decided she liked this place already. Looking more intently she tried the identify what was in the room. Dark, dark, outline of a man, dark. Kaoru' s gaze settled on the outline figure of a man.

The man was only a little bit taller than her if her sight wasn't felling her, if it was, oh well. She grimace when her knee popped as she took a step back. She felt uneasy just looking at him. Most of the reason was that he had an un canny resemblance to her dream man.

"W-who are you?" Kaoru asked cursing her self for stuttering.

The man lips curled into a smirk. He opened his eyes only to see her eyes wide. She was tense. He saw her in the dark she looked like...

Kaoru was tense with fear the mans eyes shouldn't effect her that much but they did and she knew why. It was because she knew those eyes. Eyes of the wolf. They were gold.

The man went over to her and grabbed her chin. He forced her to look in to his eyes. He saw the dark bruise that was forming, and his eyes narrowed in anger. He brought his finger to trace the abused skin. He said nothing about it.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked.

The name instantly popped in to her head.

"Battousai." She blurted.

He smiled. She had just confirmed his earlier thought. He looked at the bruised flesh, angered that any one beside him had layed hand against her.

"Good, you remembered." He said, "Now who hit you."

Battousai brushed his fingers against her abused skin again. Kaoru flinched, the dream from earlier still fresh on her mind. She tried to take a step back, she feared him for some reason, especially his hands. His hands were stained in blood, she knew this the moment she saw them. He pulled her back to him.

"Who hit you?" He asked again.

"Who do you think?" She asked reverting back into punk mode. "He going be sore for a while especially since I broke his jaw."

Battousai narrowed his eyes at her attitude. He didn't like it. It suddenly dawn on him what she had said. She had broken the brutes jaw. He would have to store that information for later when "the brute" got his _reward. _ He clapped his hands and the light came on. He got a better look at the girl he was soul bound to.

"I really need to go I am late for a meeting." Kaoru said trying to get out of there as quick as possible.

Battousai watched her amused. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to escape again only this time he would watch her closer than ever. After all she couldn't escape if she wasn't alone.

"Your not going." He said.

"What?" Kaoru asked frustrated.

"Your not going, your going to stay here." He said.

She was confused, he knew this, but he also knew that she was his and this was all he needed to keep himself happy. Selfish? Perhaps, he really didn't care. He could only hope that not all of her memories returned.

Kaoru's head hurt, and she knew why she was running on two hours of sleep and thought it was enough to keep her going for a while, but it was not to be. The room started spinning. Kaoru was scared of this Battousai. And here she was. In a the same room as him, about to lose her grip on the conscious world. She felt her self falling backwards as she finally gave into her bodies demand for sleep and darkness overtook her.

He caught her before she hit the ground. Only slightly worried. He had seen the sleep rings around her eyes and how pale her skin was. He wasn't worried because these were only signs of some one who hadn't had enough sleep. He was content, watching her. Resting her head in his lap as he made a decision. She wasn't going leave this time. He was going to keep her for the rest of eternity, but eternity wasn't very long for an immortal. For a vampire.

Noriykoi: This is my best story yet. The story may end abruptly or it may be really drawn out right now I'm starting work on chapter 4, but I will probably update only once a week to once a month deepening on how much waiting I got done. And I will try not abandon this story.

Foxfire: on a happier note, I got a boyfriend.

Fangs Noriykoi: we know

Foxfire: party poopers.

Next chapter: Kaoru dreams about her past life and Battousai a little on the gentle/crazy side


	2. Chapter 2

Noriykoi: I hope you appreciate this. I'm fifteen and staying up late on a school night to write this story. I am not a fast writer which is why I writing ahead before posting the next chapter. I have just started chapter five. Yay.

Foxfire: So tired(twitch) must sleep.

Noriykoi: oh no you don't you get to stay and enjoy staying up past midnight to. Battousai make sure she stays awake.

Battousai: Yes ma'am

Foxfire, Fangs, and random fan: OO,0(sweat drop)

Battousai: What? She's the author.

Disclaimer: Look in chapter one.

WARNING CHILD RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 2 The Past Meets the Present

_Laughter rang throughout the lush green meadow. A little girl no more than ten ran about enjoying her self. She looked to the forest as if waiting for some one. And she was. She was waiting for HIM the man that she had a crush on. Hair, a blood red color, very unnatural to Japan. His eyes were the prettiest gold color she had ever seen. _

_He came right as the sunset as he always did. She walked up to him coming up to his shoulder. She was slightly taller than a normal ten year old, then again, he was much shorter than a normal man. He motion for her to come to him, and she did without a second thought. When she reached him he sat down pulling her into his lap._

" _How old are you Kaoru?" He asked._

"_Am approaching my eleventh summer in one moon cycle."_

"_Is that so?" He asked. "You are old enough."_

_She turned in his lap to look at him. She had a look of confusion on her face as she felt his hands run up and down her sides. "Old enough for what?" She asked fear creeping into her body._

"_You will see." Was all he said as he pulled at her obi with one hand and kissed at her neck. _

_He slowly ran his fingers over her lips, before crashing his lips to hers. Kaoru was afraid, she tried to back out of his hold only to be pulled tightly against him. _

"_Don't fight, and you will enjoy this; Fight and it will hurt." He said scraping his teeth against her collarbone._

_She shivered at the touch and tried even harder to get away, but to no avail. He was to strong for her, but she kicked and hit anywhere she could reach. He had her obi undone, her kimono hung open. He grappled her wrist and stood back to admire. The kimono was gone before she could blink, by this time she was crying, afraid of this man in front of her for the first time since she met him._

_He took her obi and used it to tie her hands to a small tree that was sticking out of the ground. He stood back to admire and undress. Kaoru understood completely what he was about to do, as her parents had explained because soon she would marry._

"_Please stop." Kaoru sobbed. "Please don't do this."_

_She hated what he was doing to her, but a darker part of her loved it. The part of her that urged her to befriend this man, no this monster. He took her than, he took her until she was unconscious._

_She woke to find herself clean and dress and she wondered if it was all a dream. But the amber eyes that watched her in the distance and the pain between her legs told her otherwise._

Kaoru awoke with a start, and very aroused. She was in a room, a dark room lying in a four post bed with black silk drapes and black sheets. She attempted to get up, but something stopped her from moving. She looked down at her waist to see a long slender arm holding her down. She turned to face the owner of the of the arm only to come face to face with her nightmare.

Battousai watched her face become filled with horror and fear, and her scent become... aroused? And the scent only got worse, he held his control though. He had lost her in her past life because he force him self on her, of course she was only ten then. It was not unusual back then, in fact it happened on a daily bases for most girls. At the time he felt little remorse for his action, and he admitted he was a heartless basterd back then. This time though, he would not scare her away. He would try to push her toward him.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked trying to stir up a conversation.

"A nightmare." Was all she said.

"Doesn't smell to much like a nightmare." He said trying to get a rise out of her.

"I was raped." She wisped and started crying.

He understood then. She was reliving her past memories. _No she couldn't be _he thought, _but_ _if she is I could lose her_. He took her into his arms and started to cuddle her against him. She burrowed into his chest and cried to her hearts content.

"I'm sorry." Battousai said to her. Then he layed down and pulled the cover up to keep them warm. "I am so sorry." His amber eyes flashed violet, but only for a moment.

"Aw, why do I have to do all the dirty work." A tall brown hair man with a red head band grumble.

He came to a stop in front of a black office door that said '_Takani_' in big bold letters. He really didn't want to go in there in face the doctors wrath, but unfortunately he had to. His hand slowly inched towards the door knob. He really didn't want to open the door. Just as he was about to touch the door knob he brought his hand back as if it had been burnt.

He remembered what happened the last time he entered this room without knocking. So he slowly brought his hand up to knock.. He couldn't so he did what he did best. He pushed opened the door and shouted.

"Oi, fox, the masters in need of Foley." He had braced himself for the attack, and it still hurt.

"Rooster-head , how many times have I told you to knock before entering my office?" A women with dark green black hair asked.

The man shock his head and started counting on his fingers. Here what was going on in his head.'_Multiply by six, carry to three and the equals two hundred sixty-seven thousand five hundred and twenty-two.' _Yes the that is the correct number. He looks at her innocently before replying.

"Uh, none."

"Wrong answer baka." The woman said before she broke his nose. "Now, who does the master need," She asked sweetly.

"Fe...oh..lay." The man said clutching his nose.

"Foley, you say. Why?"

"He found her. And bruised up her face."

"God, help that poor mortal." The woman said in a sympathy laced voice.

Battousai stood outside his room waiting on that pathetic mortal. If the mortal thought he was getting well rewarded, he be partially right. Battousai fingered the hilt of his sword before smirking. The mortal, was going to die for hitting her. But his award for finding her would be a quick painless death.

When the mortal arrived all he saw was red hair and the glint of a blade. Blood splattered across the Battousai face as he had a gleeful look on his face.

_ "Look a flower. Isn't it pretty?"_

"_Quite, but surely it isn't just put on the earth to look pretty. What is its purpose."_

"_Bees use the pollen to make honey. And then we eat the honey."_

"_You learn you lessons well."_

"_I learn from the best."_

Battousai heard footsteps run from the his door which was cracked open. He opened it to see Kaoru sitting in a dark corner of the room with her knees drawn up to her chin in a fetal position. He approached her. She flinched.

_ "You're a monster. Stay away form me._

"_No! You are mine."_

"_You killed him. My student."_

"_He insulted you. He deserved it."_

"_He was my brother, the only family I had left." _

She was tense as he touched her and mumbled just so he could barely hear her. "Are you going to kill me two?"

His eyes widened. She was afraid...of him. She saw him kill and now she feared him. He didn't want her fear. He wanted her adoration, her trust, her...love. He brought his hand up to rub it lightly across the bruised skin on the left side of face.

"No, I won't ever harm you." He said before picking her up and taken her to Megumi's office.

_ "Do you love me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you protect me. Even from yourself."_

"_I won't ever harm you. I will protect you."_

Noriykoi: Hoped you liked. Need out-fit suggestion. Read and review. Bye(Falls asleep on keyboard.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: chapter one.

Chapter3

_"I hate you. Let me go."_

"_I thought you loved me?"_

"_I did. You just ruined it when you killed him."_

"_Its been a year woman."_

"_He was my brother."_

"_If I can't find you for a week I will let you go and not kill anyone that helps you. If I win well you know what happens"_

"_Deal."_

"Will she be ok?" The Battousai asked.

"She in shock. What happened Megumi asked.

"She...she saw me kill. I didn't know she was watching from the door, hell I didn't even know she was awake." He said irritated that he didn't notice this fact. "Besides, the basterd got what he deserved for hitting my little kitten."

"Very well, since I can do nothing to stop you I advise you to try and win over her heart. She is mortal and won't live as long as us in her current condition, and you know she has to accept you fully or she can't become you mate." Megumi said pacing over to her medicine supples.

She got out a big syringe and filled it half way up with some clear like substance.

"Master. I need some of you blood for the Mistress it will help her get over her shock." She asked very meekly.

Normally she probable wouldn't have said it that way, but this was a fifth level vampire not to mention the master vampire. And has more control over the country of Japan than the damn government. He practically ruled it. Megumi was hard-headed but she wasn't a fool. She still remembered the time Sano had tick him off. Lets just say Sano was unconscious for a week, than would not say a single word for a month.

"Very well, take what you need. I don't want to lose her this time." The Battousai said pulling his sleeve up so Megumi could take some of his blood.

Once Megumi had taken the sample, she mixed it with the clear substance within the syringe, than she injected it into Kaoru's bloodstream.

"She should be okay in about an hour, but I advise you to make her think that what she saw was a dream. If she believes it was a dream she may be more inclined to trust you." She said putting her stuff into her bag. "Now I want you to monitor her closely. If she shows any bad reactions to the amount I injected pleas let me know."

With that said she step out of her office and went to he and her husbands quarters on the other side of the mansion . Grumbling about moving her office closer to her suite before she was out of ear shot for the Battousai.

Battousai watched Kaoru as she slept peacefully. He took one long look before nodding his head as if he was deciding on a thought.

He could sense the sun rising, but he did not worry. You see there are five levels of vampires in the hierarchy system. The frist level is the lowest level. This level can not go into the sun, and has to drink some kind of blood each night. Level two is little higher up. They still can not go into the sun but they don't have to drink blood every night. Level three is the start of the day walkers. At level three they have to drink blood once a day, and the can't be out when the sun rises, noon, or sunset. Level four can not be in the sun at noon. They don't have to drink blood but every so often. The last and final level is level five if you are not sired or born a day walker you can not reach this level. In this level the sun does not affect you nor does bloodlust although most like to drink blood anyway.

An hour passed quickly, and Kaoru began to stir. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She felt the silk slid down her leg, and she gave a delightful shiver. Her nerves became more sensitive than she ever thought possible.

"Where am I?" She thought aloud.

She gave a sharp intake of breath when she felt two fingers brush lightly up and down her arm followed by a deep silky voice. "Your in the hospital wing of my mansion you passed out shortly after seeing me. By the way my name is Kenshin, what's yours?"

_ "My names Kaoru, what's yours?"_

"_Its Kenshin."_

"_Your names pretty. It means 'Heart of the Sword' I like swords."_

"_Do you know how to use one?"_

"_Yes, my daddy's teaching me."_

"Oh, its Kaoru." Kaoru said. She really didn't trust this man but she felt pulled to him. She was scared as she had this weird coppery after taste in the back of her mouth. If she didn't know any better she would say she tasted blood.

"Well Kaoru, I sorry I can't let you leave, but I can probable inform your parents." Kenshin stated making her think he was sincere, he wasn't. He wasn't gonna inform her parents of any thing, but she would never know that. He was going to win her heart soul and mind if it was the last thing he did.

"Don't have any..." Kaoru mumbled.

"What did you say I couldn't quite hear you?" Kenshin asked, even though he caught 'don't' and 'any'.

"I said I don't have any parents." Kaoru said downcast. "I live in a foster home."

On the outside Kenshin looked sympathetic, but on the inside he was far from it. She was alone with no one to care for her. It made it so easy to take over her life. No one would look for an orphan, especially a runaway. In his mind he grinned as he thought of how easy it would be to make her fall for him now that no one held her back.

He turned away and decided it would be easier to for her to deal with him if his eyes weren't amber. So he concentrated until they turned violet. He put on a bid fake ruroni smile and turned to face her.

"Well I am truly sorry that I am. Perhaps you would like a walk around the estate." Kenshin suggested.

"That actually doesn't sound to bad." Kaoru said as she got out of bed.

She felt the air brush against her skin causing her to shiver at the sensations. It was like her skin was super sensitive, and she could smell a very foul odor. It was driving her up the wall what the hell was wrong with her.

"Then let us go." Kenshin said holding his hand out for her to take.

Days past without Kaoru remembering anything, but Kenshin knew that it wouldn't last. The only thing keeping her from remembering was his blood. His blood was over powering her short term memory causing her to forget 'The Incident' as it had been dubbed.

One thing he absolutely loved about his blood being in her system was that it heightened her senses. He loved the way she would shiver when he lightly ran his finger across a part of her body on cough purpose cough accident. He loved the way her noes would wrinkle in distaste whenever she found a smell she did not like, but most of all he loved the way she responded to him, his touches, his smell. He smelled heavenly in most minds, but he thought Kaoru smelt divine. Jasmine and a hint of sugar.

Right now they were enjoying a picnic under a blooming sakura tree, weird thing was though, it was the middle of winter. Kaoru seemed to gaze out into the vastness of the estate ignoring him. He didn't mind 'too' much, 'but' he wish she would devote all her attention to him. He vowed someday she would

Kenshin could tell his blood effect was wearing off. He didn't dare try to reapply it, because to much of it could cause her to come depended on his blood and he didn't want that. At least not yet.

When she became his mate though he'd be the only one she would drink from. Oh he just couldn't wait, he could imagine the night he would take her as his mate. He'd run his finger through her long black silky hair, while kissing her senseless, nibbling on her neck right before bitting down as she climaxed around him, taking her lives blood and replacing it with his.

And they have many children.

Children.

Oh, how he craved for a child. He had tried in Kaoru's past lives to get her pregnant, but because she wasn't a willing mate she would not bare him any children. Contrary to popular belief vampires can have children, if your class three and up.

There was one lifetime when Kaoru gave her self to him willingly. She bore him a child, the child was a stillborn and Kaoru had died in childbirth because she wasn't a vampire. That was their first lifetime together.

When he first saw her he thought her and angle of darkness, sweat and blood caked her body and short black hair shined in the moon light. She had just killed a dozen men. But she wasn't a goddess just a mortal woman who captured his black dead heart.

He followed her for days until she came to a clearing and called him out. He didn't know she had sensed him, but she had. And...she let him follow her. He wanted her right then and there and she let him, although he was kinda disappointed she was not a virgin. When she had die he felt a snap and knew she was his soulmate.

So when she died, he waited for the line that had snapped in her death repair itself, and when it did, he went looking for her reincarnation.

She shifted bringing him out of his thoughts of the past. He looked down only to see his kitten had fallen asleep in his lap. He gently ran his finger through her hair relishing in the feel of it. Softness and the smooth fell of silk gathered in his hand. Her hair felt exquisite in his hand and it smelled even better. Like jasmine.

He gently pick Kaoru up, shifting her so her head rested comfortably against his chest. She molded perfectly against his body. He loved her, yet she would never approach him unless asked. She hardly knew him, and feared him. He could understand her fear, because really her fear wasn't of him per say but of what he could do. She had every right to fear that.

_Footsteps pounded heavily behind her running at a set pace. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to scare her in to defeat, but she wouldn't be defeated. She would be free of him if it was the last thing she did. She came to a sudden stop as an idea came to her._

_She slowly turned around catching a glimpse of red. She bent down and picked up a stone. It may not stop, but at the very least it would slow him down. She would show him that she was not a plaything!_

_She threw the stone with all her might were she felt the dark energy the strongest. She herd a solid thump and a yelp a pain she ran even fast pushing her body to and past it limit. Her head was bent down to help her gain momentum, ... when she...ran strait into the chest of the creature she was trying to get away from._

_She looked up into red glowing eyes, enlarged fangs, and a large...bump? On his forehead. She couldn't help but to stifle a giggle. Red eye narrowed angrily and she cringed in fear. He grabbed her chin and..._

She woke up covered in sweat. Cold sweat. And then it happened, Kaoru remembered what he he did. She was fearful now, but her mind, you know the weird side that thinks with a sick sense of humor, thought 'at least of those weird sensation no longer bother me'. It was true though. She didn't fell sensation as strong as she did a few hours ago.

Kenshin walked through the door carrying a tray of food. His eyes were violet. He looked at her before putting the tray on the bedside table.

"How are you doing today Miss Kaoru?' He asked sounding concerned, but he wasn't not to much any way.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at his innocent act she knew what he was a lying basterd that's what he was, but she was also very fearful of him, and why the hell was his eyes violet? They are supposed to be amber. He was probably going to kill her, So she asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

The tray hit the ground with a clatter. A dark energy filled the room.

"Fox why are you making me do this?"

"Because I hungry, and its entirely you fault." Megumi replied.

"How is you being hungry my fault?" Sano asked confused.

"Cause, I'm pregnant you idiot." She nearly yelled.

"How long, and then I'll get what ever you what."

"One and a half months."

Sano walked out of the room with a big smile on his face, why wouldn't he. After all he was going to be a father.

Noriykoi: I updated early, but only because you reviewed. I won't update again until 35 review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! There I said it.

Chapter 4

What?" Kenshin asked, looking very pale.

"Are you going to kill me." Kaoru repeated for him. "Like you killed that man?."

"No, I could never kill you." He said. "Because you are mine."

He wasn't angry. Oh no, he was beyond angry. He was furious, not at Kaoru, never at her, but at him self. He stood getting ready for her to asked to leave. He would sooner be a servant to Misao, and that was saying something.

His eyes were amber again he could feel it. He could also feel her fear and her...excitement? Maybe she wasn't as afraid as she made her self to be.

"I want to go." Kaoru said through gritted teeth.

Or maybe not.

"No, your going nowhere. Not after I spent close to five hundred years searching for you."

Kaoru looked up in shock. "What, are you talking about. I just want you out of my sight. You remind me of someone."

So that was the problem. He knew she remembered him. He just didn't know which times she remembered. He now knew, unfortunately, that she remembered the bad times. His eyes started to glow as he reverted to his truer self.

Kenshin looked up with an insane grin on his face. His eyes were glowing an eerie red, two pearly white fangs protruded over his bottom lip. He was going to tell her some of the truth of her past.

"You don't get it do you. You have these dreams that are just to real to be mere dreams, that I'm in, and you just don't want to be around me because I looked like me. Oh its classical. Now listen and listen well my kitten, I have searched for you for a long time, and now that I have you I'm not letting go."

Kaoru backed away in half in fear the other half in excitement. "What are you?" She asked fearfully. She was up against the headboard of the bed, and tried to make herself smaller as he came closer to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'm a vampire."

_ "Make love to me. Shinta, please."_

"_Call me Kenshin._

"_Please Shinta, please make the pain go away."_

"_Say it."_

"_Please Kenshin."_

"_That's better."_

Kenshin kissed her hard, letting all his emotions and passions from the past centuries of loneliness. He rubbed his hands over her memorizing her curves. He kissed her senseless before moving to the string that kept Kaoru's night gown on.

He stopped before he went to far. He needed her willing. But, god he wanted her.

"I want you. If you want me to stop say so now. Because once I start I will not be able to stop.

Kaoru saw that his eyes were amber and that he was completely serious. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she nodded, not knowing she had just sealed her fate. With that one nod she had truly bound her self to this man for the rest of eternity.

Warm. That was all her barely awake mind could mange to process. She woke in layers becoming slowly aware. The junkture at her neck hurt badly, but she couldn't move.

She remembered last night and she felt like a slut. She had freely giving her self to an almost total stranger and what were those word he whispered? _Kai hika noma. _ What did those words mean. She was sore all over her thoat hurt from all the screaming.

She blushed. He had taken her virginity, and she had let him. She felt the bed shift under her as he sat up. He looked at her with a truly content smile. His hand brushed the strands of hair that had fell into her face aside.

"How are you feeling Kaoru." His deep baritone voice soft and sweet.

"Horrible. Why do I feel so bad?" She asked.

"Because technically you died last night. You are changing right now." He said softly. "Do not I repeat do not attempt to get out of bed. Rest and recover. You are now my wife."

Kaoru layed in a half shock she had died last night. Then that would make her a vampire. She was a vampire. Another thought occurred.

"Your wife?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"Yes. I needed you willing to preform the ritual. One of the reasons your body hurts so bad. I've wanted you for my wife for centuries, since the first time I met you."

He got out of bed and went to get Megumi. He wanted to confirm his belief. And he hoped that she was pregnant. If she was than he would at least have a child. Even if its only one.

He had always wanted children. He had cried when his first was born dead. That was the first time he had ever cried. He killed, yes, he was rultless too, but that didn't mean he had no heart. If he had no heart then he would not have been able to cry.

He reached Megumi's office, and walked in.

"Megumi," He adressed. "Come with me, I want you to examine Kaoru."

Megumi quickly finished what she was doing and ran to keep up with Kenshin.

"Why do you want me to examine her?" Megumi asked once she was walking beside him.

"We mated last night. And I believe her to be..." His voice cracked and lowered down to a whisper. "Pregnant. I can only hope."

"Why can you only hope?" Megumi asked.

"She still hates me, and we only mated last night because she got caught in the heat of the moment."

"Wow." Was all Megumi could say.

Megumi shoed Kenshin out of the room and started her examination of Kaoru. She was half shocked when Kaoru had all the attributes of a fifth level vampire when she should have only had the fourth level attributes. When she was done she was happily able to tell Kenshin the good news.

"She is indeed pregnant. Don't tell her though. Let her find out on her own, and don't start treating her like glass until she tell you are desperately tries to run away. That usually signifies that the female knows. Oh, and one more thing. You have done the impossible Battousai. She is already at level five. Now good bye I'm craving some of my mates blood." With that said Megumi walked off with a bounce in her step.

Kenshin could almost jump in joy, but since that would ruin his image he settled for a small smile. He walked into his and Kaoru's room. He was one happy vampire: He had a mate and a child on the way, and while it might take awhile he would have lots more.

Apperantly Kaoru had taken his earilyer advice and went to sleep. He sat on the bed, beside her and started stroking her hair. His lovely mate slept so he decided to cast a protection spell on her to keep her safe from assassins.

"Aia kensi nahani tenai seta kaina sika ja kaina mosika iaa lilja mikji" he wishpered. (aia goddess of power, protect my mate and my child for all times.)

Assassin were probably his biggest worry. They couldn't hurt him, but they could hurt his mate and child. He would have to train her as soon as possible, but it didn't look like he could get in anymore than the basics. The spell was in his old speech (I created the language when I was ten and decided to use it in this story) and very powerful but a spell could only last for so long.

He closed his eyes and made a decision, she wasn't going to like it, but she would have to adjust. He had made his final decision he would do this to keep her safe.

A young hyper active girl with a braid that hung all the way down to her knees, and dark green eyes looked at her cell phone as if she had been burned. Kenshin had taken a mate. Her eyes darkened as she came to a conclusion. Either he had finally found her or he had given up. The first choice was the most obvious.

"Aoshi-sama the Battousai has taken a mate, and has a new mission for us."

Aoshi inclined his head to show he was listen.

"His mate is also pregnant and needs protection. Our mission is to protect her as soon as we can get to Japan."

"So he has finally found her." Was all Aoshi said as he went to pack the belongings he had brought with him on this mission.

His thoughts turned to the young shinobi in the living room, Misao, he loved her but he would probable never tell her. All of a sudden he herd a crash and saw that Misao now back in he hyper mode had destroyed the kitchen. He did the only thing he could at times like this. He sweat dropped and shook his head.

Thump.

"Ouch watch were your going rooster head."

Thump.

"Watch where you going Little Yahiko."

Thump.

"Don't call me LITTLE!"

Thump.

"Sushss, don't want to wake the missy."

"The who?"

"The missy, didn't you hear the master took a mate last night."

"Is it her?"

"Yes"

Kaoru opened her eyes and glared at the door, couldn't those oafs be little quieter. Her head hurt and she didn't feel like moving. So she took a deep breath and yelled.

"You idiots outside my room. Go away and shut up before I make sure you can never have children!"

She heard the scampering of two pairs of feet. Now that they were gone try to get some well deserved sleep, but no it seemed as the gods hated her today. Kenshin came billowing into the room with amusement laced through his entire posture.

"Why won't you people let me efing sleep."

"Well I was but since your up I decided you needed to eat." He said as a tray appeared out of nowhere.

On the tray were a different kinds of meat and a bowl of soup with a side salad, and a few chocolate chip cookies. Kenshin crossed his arms and looked at Kaoru expectantly. Apparently he expected her to eat all of it.

"If you don't eat every bit, that doesn't include the cookies, I will personally shove it down your throat ." He said sternly.

"I thought vampire only ea/drinkt blood."

Kenshin smirked. The walked over and pointed to a glass of crimson liquid that she didn't notice before.

"Well Kaoru, while you did die last night you were also reborn. Vampires are not the un-dead as most people say, but very much alive. I just consider us an evolved form of humans."He said slowly making sure she took all of that in. "The lower level of vampires do need blood, but you my dearest don't. This is because you are a high level vampire. You will have to drink some blood, and you will crave it, but you won't need it after the first week. And because you need energy you have to eat regular food."

"I think that's the longest I've ever heard you talk." Kenshin laughed, and Kaoru hit him on the head. "I was serious Battousai." Her voice was cold when she said this.

Battousai narrowed his eyes he really didn't like her attitudes. He could almost swear she was bipolar. Maybe she was, after all she did grow up in foster homes. Uh-oh foster home plus no real parents equals mental instability.

"Tell me Kaoru. Do you have a bipolar disorder."

She growled at him before slightly nodding her head. Then she lunged at him. And bit his arm.

"Kaoru calm down."

"Blood. Must have blood." Kaoru's blood beast had taken over.

Noriykoi: Now my faithful have to endure a dreadful cliffhanger, but when I get 13 more reviews I will update, I already have chapter 5 done, and if you give me big fat juicy reviews I might just update sooner.

Foxfire: Don't look at me I'm just props.

Battousai: Noriy my foot hurts can you make Kaoru make it better?

Noriykoi: um no, she hates you remember?

Battousai: Oh, yeah. I forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier:How many times do I have ta tell ya? I no own! Get it through your thick heads.

Chapter 5

He had no idea what he was supposed to do. This wasn't normal behavior. She had calmed down after she had bitten the main artery in his arm, and drunk her fill of blood. Maybe he had done something wrong last nigh...oops.

He forgot to give her some of his blood. Better just tell her its normal behavior after the first mating. Now that she had his blood he didn't have to worry about it happening again.

They were truly mates, and best of all he was going to have a child to raise. Oo goody. He couldn't wait for Kaoru to find out.

Currently, she was a sleep. Perhaps she needed more sleep than he thought, after all they did just mate... last night... he felt a noes bleed coming on. He was not some horrormone drove teen.

But she looks so delicious, so helpless. He could take her and she couldn't stop him. Fortunately for her he would only have her willing. One, day if he's patient enough, he would have her willing.

He could imagen her giving him a BJ, or him eating her sweat heavenly nectar. Long black hair swaying brushing lightly against his chest. He snapped out of his day dream when his pants became tight.

He didn't need this, he had more control than this. Slowly, so not to wake Kaoru, he placed her back on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Kaoru sleep well." He said before walking towards the west wing. He had to see Sano, just so he could scare the dickens out of him.

And he found Sano run around frantically as his mate beat him over the head with a broom. Sano ran around in circles in a desperate attempt to get away from his wife.

"Hey Sanosuke." Battousai said with a smirk. "When in danger when in doubt, run in circles scream and shout."

"That's not very nice master." Megumi said subdued, from her master attempt at a joke. He never joked. Must be Kaoru, she decided.

"Don't care, just came down here to punish him for waking up Kaoru." Sano who had sat quietly since the joke wen t very pale, and sweat started to form on his face.

Sano bowed, and waited for his punishment.

"It seems however that Megumi was doing a fine job of that, would you care to tell me why." Kenshin demanded.

However, before Sano could answer, his mate answered for him. "I pregnant my master."

"As you were than, I really couldn't think of a more suitable punishment for a man that to take care of a pregnant woman." Kenshin said before walking out the door chuckling. He meant every word he said. He had to deal with Kaoru craving, shudders, turnup greens. That wasn't the worst part, she made him eat it to.

He shuddered again when he realized she was going to crave more weird things. He could deal, as long as he didn't have to eat it.

"KENSHIN." Kaoru yelled angrily. Looks like she woke up. He cringed at the thought of that. Not where people could tell of course, but he did look wary.

He opened their bedroom doors and saw Kaoru attempting to get out of bed. He was a bit angry, but he knew she didn't like laying around all day, so he said nothing. Instead he picked her up and sat her back in bed.

She huffed and grumbled some that sounded like 'idiot, jerk, basterd exc. Than she asked. "Can I have some pineapples, pickles, and a ginger ale?"

Oh crap, was the first thought to come to mind. The cravings had started and summoned what she asked for.

She ate every bit, but he felt very sick. Pickles and pineapples just don't go together. (Trust me on that I stick strictly with truth these days oh, well at least they didn't make me eat raw eggs, any who. Back to the story.)

"What happend before I past out, last thing I remember was teasing you about you talking more than usall than it went black." Kaoru asked.

"You went into a blood lust. Not that I mind. Here you can't have your ginger ale you have to drink this." Kenshin said holding a wine glass full of dark crimson liquid. His blood.

Kaoru although she did a good job of not showing it, was at wits end. Those weird sensations were back. She couldn't say she didn't like them, but she didn't like the effect they had on her when in close proximity with Kenshin. She still didn't like him, she still hated him. She couldn't go home because of him, not that it was much of a home, she wasn't aloud out of 'Their Room', and worst of all there was a possibility she could be pregnant.

They didn't use protection, and thats what worried her the most. She wasn't stupid, and she had a sinking supision that vampire could sexauly reproduce for one reason alone. Kenshin was very much alive.

He had said so himself. She was afraid. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't the cruelty of the world just leave her alone?

She looked at the glass of blood that Kenshin held out for to drink. It was blood. She could smell it and it smelled like him. Why the heck was he so determined to get her to drink blood? Was it because of the bounding ritual?

She took the glass and drunk it, and found to her surprise that it tasted good. It was heavenly as it slid down her throat. After she finished off the glass she was disgusted at her self. She did the only thing she could. She started to cry.

"What's wrong Kaoru?"

"Why? Why me out of every other person in the world?" Kaoru sobbed.

"You are mine, that's all that you need to know for now." In a softer tone. "You are my soulmate."

"If I'm your soulmate, then why do I hate you so much?"

"I'm not the nicest of people. You know that, but you don't hate me you just think you do." Kenshin said quite calmly.

She really didn't hate him it was more of an extreme dislike. He could deal. She'd have to get along with him after the child was born. It didn't mean she had to like him. A thousand years of life had twisted his views on women.

Women in his eyes were put in to two classes the mothers and the worriers. The worriers he was leinent with, but the mothers were expected to obey their husband. At the moment Kaoru was between the two classes. As soon as Kaoru found out about her pregnancy she would placed completely in the mother's class, and would have to do as he commanded for the child sake, if not hers. If she disobeyed, she would be punished.

He would never raise hand against her, but there were other way to punish her. Some that would seemed to her worse than being hit.

"I do hate you. Don't ever think otherwise Battousai." Her voice was cold with the occasional sniffle.

He shrugged and walked out of the room. He locked the door on the way out. Couldn't have her running away, now could he.

Misao and Aoshi had arrived earlier than he expected but he figured that was more Misao doing than Aoshi's. That weasel could never stay in one place for long. That and she was to curious for her own good. She probable rushed down here as soon as she put down the phone.

CRASH.

Yep, the weasel was definitely in the building.

"Get back here you little twerp. Just wait until I get my hands on you." Misao voice was heard trough out half the mansion. Must of encountered Yahiko already.

"Come on Aoshi I only need two or three kunai." Misao wined, apparently Aoshi wouldn't let her kill him.

"Weasel couldn't hit me if she tried." Yahiko taunted. And apparently he had a death wish. You never called Misao weasel to her face.

"Why you ungrateful disrespectful brat. You are so dead." Misao yelled.

The cold voice of Aoshi voiced his opinion. "I sugest you run."

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

Bang !

Crash!

Thump!

The thump must have been Yahiko's body hitting the floor. Battousai walk through the door that led to the parlor. He found Aoshi looking stroric as ever, and Misao standing over Yahiko's unconscious body. So shy didn't kill him.

"That otta teach him a lesson." Misao mumbled quietly to her self. "Oh hi Milord."

Noriykoi: aw I felt like being a git and leaving you with a cliffhanger. I seriously need to stop reading so much Harry Potter fanfiction. I said get and...(Foxfire puts had over Noriykoi's mouth.)

Foxfire: Will you shut the f up! I have a frigin head ace. I had to sit through fifteen hours of pure hell.

Noriykoi: so did I. Now I need at least ten more reveiws before I update. That would equall 61 reviews bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: do I look rich cause I'm not and can't afford to be sued. So nun!

Chapter 6

"I see you two have finally arrived." Battousai said.

"Of course my lord we live to serve you and your chosen mate." Aoshi said.

"Anji seiko"of course Said Battousai. Unconsciously he cocked his head toward an unknown sound.

"Sonakei dajabu seko nanuwa jabuubi kaina ketmia" we apologize for the delay, my lord. Misao said emotionlessly.

"Jabakyo"forgiven

"What the hell are you people saying?" Kaoru said standing in the door way.

Every one stood shocked at the new arrival. Kenshin just stared. She was wearing a fishnet shirt, and baggy pants with numerous chains hanging at odd ends, along with some commando boots.

"Language Kaoru, and how did you get out of the room? I locked the door." Kenshin said after he recovered.

"That's my secrete." Kaoru said looking innocent. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, and Kenshin looked angry.

Kaoru slowly backed away after seeing his face. Red glowing eyes and his fangs were elongated.

She remembered those eyes from her dreams. Kaoru took step back, a hair pin falling from her open hand. Kenshin picked up the hair pin from the floor.

"So this is how you escaped." It was a statement not a question.

Kenshin grinned. He grabbed Kaoru's wrist, and pulled her through the door.

"I will talk to you tomorrow, be in this room nine am sharp." Was all Kenshin said as he left the room.

Kenshin weave trough long halls until he came to Megumi's office again. He open the door without knocking, walking inside pulling Kaoru. Megumi was not in so Kenshin took the time to tell Kaoru about her condition.

"Why did you try to run away?" Kenshin asked.

"Its none of your fucking business." Kaoru cursed than put her hand over her mouth in surprise. Yep, the mood swings had started, not to mention she threw-up earlier, she was now positive she was pregnant.

"I think it is, after all I am your husband." Kenshin smirked flashing a smirk with a fang hang over his lip. It made him look like an absolute sex god.

"You know." Kaoru stated, as the pieces fell in to place. That basterd knew the whole time and was just waiting for her to try and escape. "You were waiting for me to try and escape before you would let me know."

"Very good Kaoru, yes you carry my child." Kenshin grinned again.

Oh he was so in for it as soon as she could find a blunt object to throw as him, maybe something sharp. Yeah, Kaoru throw a knife at the perverted vampire who is all two happy that your stuck with him for the rest of eternity. Stupid arrogant vampires.

Megumi walked into her office to see Kenshin hold tightly to Kaoru's arm, who was holding her in place as she tried desperately to get away. Kaoru looked at Megumi, she could tell this women was also a vampire. She narrowed her eyes at Megumi in an attempt to glare.

"I assume she knows." Megumi said shutting the door behind her. This was about to get hard.

Later Kaoru sat in Megumi's office heavily sedated. She fought she didn't want them to touch her. She started crying, god she hated being so emotional. He was watching her. He was happy. All because it was her bearing his child. He did love her, but she didn't love him and for the child's sake she would try to get along. That didn't mean she wouldn't try to escape before the baby was born. She grinned. He was going down.

Three months and 15 escape attempts latter Kaoru still hadn't escaped. She was ethier stopped by Aoshi, Kenshin, or Misao. She actually liked Misao, but some time that girl was to perky she actually skipped away from Kenshin after patting him on the cheek and calling him a "tied down stud that, although hotter than hell, was not quite as hot as her Aoshi-sama". The look on his face was hilarious.

She also liked Aoshi to an extent. He was_ also_ the most annoying person she had ever known. He didn't even know how to crack a joke, heck he didn't try, except some dry humor. Luckily she had blackmail on him. He was a peeping tom when it came to Misao. He showed no emotion afterwards.

She mange to get along with her "husband" for the most part. And even though she couldn't say she hated him any more she couldn't say she liked him. Slowly, but surly he was working his way through her ice cold heart.

She was starting to show in her pregnancy, and she was eating the weirdest food. Kenshin had said she could have anything she liked as long as he didn't have to eat it, and on today's menu was fried rice with ice cream and pickles. Oh, and a class of diet cherry vanilla coke.

And since she had to visit Dr. Megumi, quiet often, she became sort of friend with her. Megumi was in her the middle of her second trimester, and had a fierce temper when it came to her husband. You also couldn't predict her moods. One minuet she be all happy and merry than she be crying on Kaoru's shoulder, calling her husband a stupid moron.

_Kaoru spun around in circles laughing after killing all though pathetic bandits that thought she was a free fuck. Well she showed them. She herd something move in the bushes, turning her head slightly, she caught sight of a red haired vampire. She new he was a vampire because she could feel it. She walked away seeing if he would fallow. He did._

_Two days past and she decided to call him out, and man was he hot. He'd be a good in bed she just knew it. Ok that settled it time to get him to make him fuck her hard. _

_"What's you name?" She asked with a smirk that spelled trouble._

_"Shinta Kenshin Himura." He answered._

_" I know you want me. How about we find a inn and have a good time." She asked out of the blue._

_"Do you know what I am?"_

_" Yeah a vampire. Now what you say?" She asked._

_"Forget the inn. Right here right no..._

Kaoru bolted up from the bed very aroused. It was another memory. She hated when she had those kind of dreams. Kenshin had also woken up when Kaoru bolted up.

"What was the dream about this time?" He asked quite used to this happening.

"Um apparently I was a really good fighter killed off a few bandits, you followed me for a couple of days and then I called you out, and I'm really not going to tell you what else."

"You basically asked me to fuck you hard heavy and fast." Kenshin supplied

"Yes, that."

This had became routine for the two of them. She usually wore her hair up at night, but of course after her first escape attempt he had taken all her hair pins and such away. He said he liked it better down anyway. And to Kaoru's annyoment getting her angry. Really angry.

Flashback

"Get the fuck out of my sight you fucking asshole." Kaoru said red in the face, then she started crying.

"Such valguar languge, I wonder were you learn it." Kenshin said a little amused.

"It's none of you business, but if you must know. I FUCKING GREW UP ON THE FUCKING STREETS. I LEARNED WHAT I FUCKING HAD TOO TO SURVIE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Kaoru yelled felling slightly better and despreatly wanting to wack him into next year.

"Now, now, that wasn't very polited thistle." Kenshin said not careing he was about to get a fist to his lovely face.

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru yelled again.

"What? Thistle? I quite like that name. Yes, I believe it's the perfect name for the bed, and bed room."

Kaoru huffed with no replie to that. She was also beat red from his comment. She gave and angry glare before shoving him to the door and litterly kicking him out of the room. Which wasn't the great idea to do to an over sexually frustrated vampire.

Kenshin came from seemingly no where, and showed his mate exactly how frustrated he was. Kaoru stepped back in suprise as Kenshin's lips decended on hers in a firey passion. He was breathing hard when he pulled away, his eyes slowly fading from red.

Kaoru herself stood shocked as Kenshin smirked.

"That was some kiss, was it not thistle."

Yep Kenshin had effectively tick Kaoru off to an extream. Kaoru's hand pulled back and she punched him. That's right, she punched him. She punched him with such force that he slid back a step or two. He just had to ruin to mood.

"You know Kaoru, you have a mean left hook. That actually hurt." Kenshin said this with a smirk on his face before walking off.

End Flashback

She avoided him for a week afterward, not that it actually helped. He seemed to be every where she was, always watching her. It kind of crept her out. She would feel his eyes burn holes in to her back when she wasn't looking, but when she turned to face him he wasn't looking.

Kaoru ran her hand through her sleep tousled hair in a nervous gesture. She really didn't want to go to that ball tomorrow. She didn't want to feel Kenshin's eyes burning holes in to the back of her head.

"Kaoru, go back to sleep, unless you want to engage in some more pleasurable activity. If not you have a big day tomorrow."

Kaoru glared but it was ignored as he pulled her to his chest. Kaoru got comfortable then replied.

"Yeah, I know. Your introducing me to the rest of vampire society, and when I not with you I to stay with misao. I am going back to sleep."

Kenshin waited till Kaoru was asleep before pushing her hair out of her face.

"Kaoru, what are you doing to me. Why do I feel like I... I can't explain it but I feel like nothing bad could happen with you in my arms. I... I wish I could show you the other side of me but it's much safer if you only see the mask."

He kissed Kaoru on the forehead before going to sleep himself.

The mansion was in complete chaos for the up coming Halloween introduction of Kaoru and her soon to be born child. Kaoru was in a bad mood to, who wouldn't be, she was pregnant and Kenshin had made things worse with the comment he made this morning.

"_How my little thistle doing this morning_."

He had called her thistle, and good god how she hated that name. She didn't hate him no more , but she didn't love him she couldn't. If she couldn't though, then what was the feeling she got in her chest when he was around? Was it the begings of love? No! She wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't.

Kaoru brushed her hair preparing for the ball in her honor of course she had to leave it down. She looked at the brush in her hand getting an idea for revenge for this morning. She almost lost her balance as she stood in high heel shoes_. Funny, it was never this hard to walk in high heels before._

The door opened and Kenshin was smirking, but than frowned as he took notice of her shoes.

"Take those shoes off before you get hurt." He said walking to his closet to dig out a pair of slippers. "Wear these instead."

Kaoru threw the brush right as he turned with the slippers in hand.

Thonk!

The brush hit dead center as Kaoru stepped out of her heels. Then she proceeded to put the slipper on, while Kenshin sat there swirly eyed.

"That wasn't very nice thistle." Kenshin said as he stood up.

"So it was my revenge for this morning so nan nah!" Kaoru said sticking her toung out.

"I will get you back for that, but for now lets attend this ball." Kenshin said holding out his hand for her to take.

She took the offered arm and walk with him to a set of doors. She took a deep breath as kenshin opened the door.

Noriykoi: I have finaly finished this chapter. And I'm sorry to say I'm running short on ideas, but alas never fear for I will compleat this. My next update could be a week it could be a month and I have one thing to say for that. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! I hope you enjoyed this chapter next time the baby gender will be reveled, but I want you to guess what the gendre is.

A)boy

B)girl

C)fertenal twins

D)identical twin boys

E)identical twin girls

F) triplets

You will never geuss what it is.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own ruroni Kenshin. So there. (Sticks tongue out at lawyer's)

Chapter 7

The ballroom was filled with people, um, vampires. Kaoru stared in wonder, she knew some of the people here. Tae her a friend from middle school was sitting by Soujuro, her OLDER BROTHER, that disappeared two years ago.

"Soujuro?" She whispered unsure.

"You know Soujiro, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, he's my brother."

Kenshin froze. Soujiro, was his Kaoru's brother. He had said that he had no family to return to, he probably thought his sister dead. Kenshin had done some digging on what happened to Kaoru, and he had found out that her mother was murdered on the day(this is just the anniversary of her mothers death) he met her three months ago.

"Go talk to him." Kenshin prompted.

Kaoru walked over to Tae and Soujiro.

"Tae, Soujiro."

Both Tae and Soujiro turned their heads at her voice only to have their jaw hang open in shock.

"KAORU!" They yelled in unison after getting over their shock. "You're the mistress vampire?" Soujiro partially asked.

Kaoru slapped Soujiro with tears in her eyes.

"You jerk I thought you were dead," She cried her pregnancies horormons kicking in. "I thought you were dead. Mama died shortly after you left, and I was all alone and shipped off to an orphanage."

Soujiro's bangs covered his eyes, he thought her dead, but she was alive. His little sister was alive.

"I thought you were dead, I thought who ever killed mom, killed you as well."

Soujiro threw his arms around his sister in a hug, crying his eyes out on her shoulder. He hadn't cried since that day. The day of his mothers death, of course had perfected a happy mask which he wore constantly.

"I was still at school when mom died. I was working on a FFA project."

"I should have known you always did enjoy growing things and staying in a place where nature is, I bet you love the garden is." Soujiro said his mask coming back into place.

"I would like it better I Kenshin, wasn't here." Kaoru said with a glint in her eyes.

"And why is that?" Soujiro asked, although he had a theory. His theory was that she didn't like him for some reason, and the only reason she was mated to him at the moment was because she got caught up in the moment, and Lord Battousai took advantage of her.

"I rather not say." Kaoru blushed confirming Soujiro's theory.

"You got caught up in the moment didn't you."

Kaoru blushed tomato red before nodding. Soujiro burst out laughing. Then he mumble under his breath. "Same old Kaoru. If not a little big in the mid section."

Soujiro made sure to say the last part loud enough for Kaoru to hear. It had the desired effects. Kaoru turned deep red with anger, and while she would have rather torched him for that comment she satisfied her self with how she was going to torture her brother. Than she tried to strangle him

Kenshin was obserbing in the distance in all the time he had knew Soujiro he had never seen Soujiro's happy mask slipped like it had to night. He was as surprised as he could of been. He gut had thought his sister dead, why wouldn't the mask slip?

He looked at his beautiful mate, actually he looked at her stomach growing and rounding with their child. Hopefully a girl to spoil, or maybe a boy. He liked ethier. He was worried she was far to big to just three months pregnant... unless she was carrying more than one child.

"Well, it is almost time for her ultrasound." He said to him self.

He looked up to see Kaoru trying to strangle her big brother, and being the curious vampire he is he had to see why Kaoru, who had been in tears when she saw her brother was now trying to kill.

"I'm not fat you jerk!" Kaoru screamed succefully getting her hands around her brothers neck.

"Well that answer's that question." Kenshin mumbled to him self.

Kenshin's many subjects were looking at Soujiro in sympathy. And some of the ladies were gossiping.

"..poor boy.."

"...really, shouldn't call a pregnant women fat...

"...remember when my wife was...

"...of course she gonna try and strangle him..."

"...it's his own fault..."

"...he was such a nice boy..."

"That was Danny, grandma."

This was some of the gossip he caught, although he did agree with a few of those comments. You really shouldn't call a pregnant woman fat. It was a fatal mistake to call a pregnant women fat. Kenshin looked at the blue face of Soujiro and decided he was going to save him from his sister.

He walked up to Kaoru, and tapped on her shoulder bringing out of her 'I'm-strangling-my-brother-because-he's-a-jerk' trance.

"May I have this dance." He asked with a bow.

"Yes, you may." Kaoru said with gritted teeth.

And so they danced.

"Tae, remind me never to call Kaoru fat again." Soujiro said while heaving, and trying to catch his breath.

"No, can do." Tae said laughing. "You have to learn on your own not to call a pregnant women fat."

"But she's my sister, I'm supposed to make fun of her."

"True, your supposed to make fun of a sister, but it not wise to make fun of an pregnant women." Tae said slightly sarcaticlly. "Beside if you want to keep your life and possibly your ability to reproduce, you might want to tone down you attitude."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was one of you sister's friends in middle school."

"Ah." Was all he said.

Kenshin and Kaoru were the center of attention. They dance as if they were walking on air. Kaoru actually enjoyed the dance, and eventually she laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder, and this was a bad idea because a)He took advantage of her, b)she didn't like him and c)she fell asleep.

Kaoru awoke in their room. She idly wonder if he undress her as she was in her pajamas. Most likely. She found she didn't care as much as she use to. Just because, well, she was used to it. She just knew lying he head on his shoulder was a bad idea. She was going to kill him later, but first breakfast.

Kenshin decided to strut on in the room when she was in the middle of changing her shirt this was really starting to wear on her nerves.

"Guess what thistle?" Kenshin said a bit entusaticly

"What?" She said eyeing him supisitiously. Something was up.

"Its time for your ultrasound."

So that was why he was so chipper.

"But the baby shouldn't be that developed until the third month." Kaoru Said slightly confused.

"Well in humans, yes, but you my dear are a vampire and as such the child develops faster the regular term for vampire pregnancy is seven months."

Kaoru said the frist thing that came to mind. "Oh, fuck."

"Language thistle." Kenshin scolded. "Now time for your ultrasound."

Kaoru being the hormonal pregnant women that she is decided to be difficult, and by being difficult she did a very stupid thing. She stuck her tongue out at Kenshin. Now Kenshin being the Horney vampire that he is embraced the hell out of her.

"Unless your plan on using that tongue put it away."

Kaoru face turned an intresting shade of red. Kenshin draged her to Megumi's office while she was unable to from simple sentences because of his implement behind his sentence.

Megumi chose that moment to walk in pulling on gloves.

"Now lets get started shall we." Megumi said taking out a tube of gel.

"That's cold!" Kaoru yipped when Megumi applied the gel on to Kaoru's stomach. She started to move the metal thingy that helps you see the baby around before looking on the screen.

"Oh Kami!" Megumi nearly shouted.

"What is it Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

She said one word that made Kenshin freeze "Triplets."

"What's the gender?" Kaoru asked pale faced. She wasn't expecting triplets. Twins maybe, but triplets.

"A boy, a girl, and I can't tell the gender of the last one we'll have to wait to know that one." Megumi said rubbing her own stomach.

Noriykoi: well that's that chapter. For all those that said F than your right, and how are they going to take care of three babies well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Now can you guess the last baby's gender

A)boy

B)girl

bye


	8. Chapter 8

Noriykoi: This is the final chapter, I had writer's block for the longest time, and personaly I think I could have wrote a better chapter, but...

Foxfire: She having a mental brake down.

Noriykoi: Dang Right!

Chapter 8

"Oh wait the thirds ones moved. It's a girl." Megumi said .

"Oh freaking goodness." Kaoru said than fainted.

"Triplets. One son two daughters." Kenshin said to himself before fainting him self.

"Well that was unexpected." Megumi said to the air.

Two Months later

"He so adorable Megumi." Kaoru said holding Megumi's newborn son. "I can't wait until these three are born, which should be any day now."

Kaoru was as big as a house in her opinion. Of course Kenshin thought she was the most beautiful woman to walk the earth. "I mean I can't even move any more. I hate being on bed rest it so boring."

Kaoru was about to complain some more to Megumi when a sudden pain hit her. Her water had just broke.

Elsewhere in the Mansion.

Kenshin sat within a meeting of elders. When he herd Kaoru yelling at him. And what she was saying wasn't very pretty.

"KENSHIN, YOU FUCK SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU IN TO PIECES SO SMALL ..." The treat cut off and changed to a scream of pain.

"Excuse me." Kenshin said before rushing to his room.

When Kenshin arrived he herd the cry of a baby, and Megumi telling Kaoru to push.

"I'm fucking trying." Kaoru said. "Next time he's giving birth to triplets..." Another scream of pain, and a baby's cry

"That's number two. Only one more to go. Now push."

A final scream of pain followed by labored breathing, but their was no other baby's cry.

"No, no, no." Kaoru was crying.

He entered the room only to see Kaoru holding a pink bundle, and crying.

"Kaoru, give me the baby." Megumi said trying to get Kaoru to relays the bundle. Megumi layed the pink bundle down to the side before picking up a blue bundle, and handing it to Kenshin.

"Your son, milord."

He held his son while Kaoru held one of their daughters. The only one because her sister was dead. His daughter was dead.

"What are their name Kaoru?"

"Kenji, Sakura, and Yuri."

5 years later.

"Kenji, Sakura, time for cake."

"Yay, cake." Two voices cried out.

Two little bundles of energy both with red hair ran as fast as they could into the mansion. They plowed strait into a amber eyed man they called...

"Daddy, its time fore cake."

"Well than we better you better eat it before uncle Sano decide to eat it." He said

" Hurry Kenji. Don't want uncle Sano to eat." Sakura said to her brother.

"Yeah, ets go stop him."

Kenshin watched them run down the hall.

"Lets go Kaoru before it gets dark."

"Yes, lets."

They walked up to a single grave stone.

It read:

Yuri Himura

born / died April 16th

RIP

Kaoru placed flowers upon the grave. She than stood up and turn to Kenshin.

"Lets go."

And they did. They lived contently for the rest of their very long lives.

The End

Noriykoi: I suck I know, but don't kill me I am simply to busy and I'm on writers block. and oh i don't belive i could of wrote a happy ending. Kaoru is a vampire. she never wanted to be so even thought she learned to love kenshin. she still resents him. she also is still heart broken from the death of her child, blame rayvn. i read one her stories and it inspired this ending.

Foxfire: you are going to write a seaqule right?

Noriykoi: I'm sure as hell gonna try bye see ya next fic


End file.
